This invention relates generally to vehicular mounted carriers, and carrier systems, effective for carrying various kinds and types of cargo and more particularly to such carriers, and carrier systems, employed in combination with what may be considered, and often referred-to, as a utility vehicle and/or an all-terrain vehicle and/or recreational vehicle.
Heretofore, the prior art has provided various racks or carriers for mounting as onto an all-terrain vehicle for the carrying thereon of selected cargo.
Such prior art structures are limited in their usefulness in that once the prior art structure is secured to an associated vehicle, the resulting configuration is, for all practical purposes, established and continued.
The invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed to providing a carrier or carrier system which, especially compared to the prior art, has an expanded usefulness and is not limited in its configuration and also is concerned with other related and attendant problems of the prior art.
According to the invention, a carrier system for an associated vehicle comprises a mounting structure for mounting to said vehicle, and wherein said mounting structure comprises coupler apparatus effective for operative connection to support means for supporting goods to be transported by said vehicle.
Various general and specific objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.